


Stars

by AcidicMusings



Series: Don't close your eyes [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chris is my precious baby, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick helping Chris, angst!Chris, takes place after s02e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Chris sat on top of Strand’s luxury yacht. He pulled his black hoodie tight around himself as he stared up at the dark sky. Nick had one thing right, he thought without all the pollution the sky was absolutely beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris reflects on the events that happened in Ouroboros (s02e03) with the help of Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Chris sat on top of Strand’s luxury yacht. He pulled his black hoodie tight around himself as he stared up at the dark sky. _Nick had one thing right _, he thought. _Without all the pollution the sky was absolutely beautiful_. He lay back trying to forget the day’s events. Chris bit his lip remembering how he had killed the plane passenger. How he had taken that heavy wrench and beat the man’s head in with it. _I’m a murderer_ , Chris thought frowning. If it would have been one of the dead he wouldn't be sitting on the deck trying to forget, but things as usual didn't work in his favor.__

He returned his gaze up to the sky, his eyes searched it identifying the constellations he had been taught as a child by his mother. It had been before his dad, Travis had divorced Liza. Chris could remember that moment so clearly. They had all been lying in the backyard in a circle, their heads close to one another. Liza had been pointing out all the constellations in the sky naming them all with ease. Travis had cracked a joke that she should have been an astronomer instead of a nurse making the other two erupt in giggles. Chris smiled solemnly at the memory.

_Little Dipper. Big Dipper. Canis Major. ___

His eyes flitted across the sky identifying the different imaginary shapes he had learned so long ago as a child. _Cassiopeia. Orion. Taurus._

Chris jumped in surprise as a soft voice snapped him out of his musings “Chris?”

He looked up to see Nick standing over him. “May I?” he asked motioning to the spot next to the raven-haired boy. Chris gave a small nod and sat up. “What are you doing out here” The older boy asked, his face revealing his concern.

“I needed to…” He struggled for the right word “escape.” Nick’s face relaxed a little accepting the answer. Chris’ stomach churned remembering the brunet covered in blood from earlier that day. He had been terrified that Nick had been bit. That like his mother, Nick too, would have had to be killed.

“What’s so interesting about the stars” Nick asked breaking his train of thought. Chris looked at the other’s face taken back by his curiosity.

“I-uh,” he started with a small blush. “I was looking at the constellations.” Chris said shyly, giving Nick a small smile.

“Can you tell me some?” He asked and then quickly added, “If you want too.”

“Sure,” Chris said with some surprise. He turned back towards the sky and searched again. “That one’s Leo,” he said pointing at a cluster of stars. The younger soon started naming different ones off the top of his head.

He spared a glance at Nick who was following along. The uneasy feeling in his gut steadily grew. What if Nick had been bitten? What if he had lost another member of his family? Chris’ voice started to break as he struggled to continue naming the stars.

“ _Chris?_ ” Nick said his voice full of concern, “What’s wrong?” He asked placing a hand on Chris’ upper arm to turn him towards himself.

Chris’ breath stuttered “W-What if you had died today? When I saw you covered in blood I thought you had been bitten and-and I was so freaking scared!” Nick opened his mouth to try and calm the raven-haired boy down, but was cut off as Chris continued. “I-I can’t lose anyone else. I just can’t! I lost mom and I-I can’t lose you too, Nick.” He cried letting everything out.

Chris was pulled into a tight embrace. “Shut up, I'm not going anywhere, Chris,” Nick said into the younger’s hair. Chris wrapped his arms around Nick and cried into his chest. They stayed locked in a hug for awhile before Nick pulled Chris up. “Listen, I'm not going anywhere,” he repeated. “If I can help it I'm going to stay right here with mom, Alicia, Travis, and most importantly you.” The brunet pushed a strand of hair behind Chris’ ear and watched his face with a soft look.

His eyes widened in surprise as Nick captured his lips in a uncoordinated kiss. Their noses clashed making Chris tilt his head. He grabbed onto Nick’s shirt and kissed back against his chapped lips. Chris softly moaned as the brunet nibbled at his bottom lip. Nick broke away, his eyes were half lidded with desire.

“Nick” He spoke first avoiding the other’s eyes. The older boy pulled him back against him. Chris’ melted into Nick’s warm body. He closed his eyes and listened to Nick’s heartbeat while calming his own.

“I like you, okay?”

Chris’ heart skipped a beat hearing those three words come out of Nick’s lips. He exhaled slowly and replied “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed my first FTWD fic, I might add more to the story as more episodes come out. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Like my fic? Stop by my tumblr @chutedeicarus to let me know


End file.
